The Enemy of my Enemy
by AlienSCIENCE
Summary: Ron is confused and questioning himself. In his plight of peace and quiet, he meets another who just needs time to think. Is this similarity the start to a friendship that neither dreamed possible? SLASH Ron x Draco.


Oh, dear

Hello, everybody! Just got the inspiration for this!! I had to write it now or I never would! This will be a slash, so if you don't like then don't read. XD

Pairings: Ron x Draco. This is the main pairing, but there will be others in there, as well.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Prologue

The common room was empty, safe for two figures, illuminated only by the orange glow emanating from the roaring fire. The winter weather was lashing at the windows, making a whistling sound. The room was silent, and the atmosphere was thick.

"Ron, I don't understand." One of the figures said. Ron turned towards her.

"Hermione, this doesn't feel right." Ron said, looking at his feet, not wanting to see the look of hurt on Hermione's face. Ron messed with his fingers, thinking about what to say next.

"What are you saying? I thought we were happy, Ron. Is this about what happened last night? Because, I've no problem with waiting." Ron winced, thinking about it.

He had been to Hogsmead with Hermione, they'd had a nice date and they wound up back at the boys dorm. Hermione had started to kiss Ron, but it started to go further than the last time. Ron had thought about this, worried about it is closer to the truth. But when it came down to it, he couldn't go through with it. He wanted to, but he just couldn't. He still remembered her embarrassing words ringing through his mind. 'It's not your fault' and 'it happens to a lot of boys.' Ron snapped back into existence, warmth spreading through his face.

"Hermione, it's not about that. I just don't feel right." Hermione's eyes started to fill up, causing Ron even more guilt.

"What…what's w-wrong with me?" She asked, her voice cracking up. Ron took a step towards her, at which point she backed off a bit. Ron looked into her wide eyes, knowing he couldn't repair the damage he'd done.

"I'm sorry, i…" Hermione blinked through the tears, sniffling. Ron considered saying that it was all his fault (which it was), but he was sure she already knew that. He desperately wanted to say something to make it all better, but he'd gone too far now. Ron could feel his eyes filling up, getting the stinging sensation in his nose and eyes that came shortly before the tears. Hermione was going to break down any minute, and Ron couldn't bear to see that. She pushed past him, sobbing as she did so, leaving Ron alone with his guilt. _What have you done? She was the best thing that ever happened to you! You two were happy…right?_ Ron screamed inside his head. It all became too much for him. He had to get out, away from the common room. He ran for the exit, choking back tears as he did so.

"Agh!" Harry yelped as Ron bumped into him on his way out the common room. "Ron! Watch where you're…" Harry looked at Ron, who was a hairs breadth away from hysterics. "Ron?" Ron tried to push past Harry to get out the room, but Harry grabbed him but the arm and brought him around to face him. "What's wrong, mate." Harry placed a hand on each of Ron's shoulders. "Ron, please. Talk to me." Ron looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"I.." Ron started, earning a squeeze on the shoulders from Harry for comfort, "I broke up with Hermione." Harry tilted Ron's head up so he was looking at him.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, sounding concerned. Ron knew Harry would hate him if he told him why. So he squirmed out of Harry's grip. Harry gasped.

"Ron?" Harry questioned. Ron said nothing, just looking at the surprise and hurt in his best friend's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ron choked as he exited the room. Harry reached for him, but he was already gone.

X X X X X X

Ron sat against the cold wall of the tower where the owls were kept, watching the rain fall on Hogwarts. He was barely sheltered by the roof of the tall building, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the damp air that had risen because of the torrent. Rain had always relaxed him, but it didn't seem to be doing the job now. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see the look on Hermione's face. He was constantly replaying the exact moment he destroyed her.

"What is wrong with you?" He murmured to himself, looking down at his knuckles, "You enjoyed it, you had a laugh together. So, why do you feel the way you do?" He continued. He sighed and let his head rest against the wooden frame of the door that was behind him. The rain muffled the sounds of someone else climbing the stairs of the tower, and Ron wasn't aware of anyone else's presence until he got the eerie feeling that he wasn't alone. He dragged his heavy head off the wall and opened his eyes, inhaling deeply when he saw who it was.

"Weasel!?" A familiar voice choked. Ron looked up at Draco Malfoy, who was exactly the last person he could possibly hope to see at a time like this. They both stared at each other in utter shock, the only sound being that of the wind and the gentle pitter-patter of the rain on stone until one of them broke the silence. "W-what are you doing here?" Malfoy asked. Ron really didn't have the strength for an argument, right now. He pushed off the wall and rose slowly to his feet.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving. Let's skip the usual name-calling, please." Ron went to walk past Malfoy on the narrow staircase, but he wouldn't move, still staring at Ron, with a strange glaze in his eyes, most unbefitting of him. "Malfoy! What's your problem?" Draco, looked at him.

"Yeah, but, why are you here?" He asked again. _What is with him? _Ron thought.

"What's it got to do with you?" Ron said, getting a feeling that the conversation was steering the way it usually did with Draco. Draco took a seat just next to where Ron had been. Ron turned to leave, annoyed at the fact that 'his spot' wasn't 'his spot', he didn't like the idea of sharing with the person he liked the least in the whole universe. He started to walk down the long, winding stairs.

"Y'know." Draco started, making Ron stop, but not turn. "I really don't mind you staying." Ron's immediate reaction was to decline, but this was Draco Malfoy, and he said something that wasn't totally poisonous. Besides, Ron really didn't feel like facing everyone just yet. Ron turned and looked at Draco, who was resting his arms on his knees, and looking out at the rain, much like Ron had been moments before.

"Really?" Ron questioned. Draco looked up at him as if he'd only just noticed him. _There's definitely something wrong with him,_ Ron thought, feeling intrigued anyway. He slowly sat down where he had been, in total silence. They both sat, just letting the cold wind rush past them. "So…" Ron started, feeling the need to say something, "Why are _you _here?" Ron asked. Draco looked across to him. Ron could feel him looking but looked straight ahead anyway.

"What's it got to do with you?" Draco asked, making the sarcasm apparent. Ron chuckled.

"Fair enough." Ron decided to meet Draco's gaze. "Why aren't you insulting me, Malfoy?" Ron asked, not caring about mincing his words. Well, this was Malfoy, what reason was there to be nice?

"To be honest, Weasel, I'm not in the mood right now. I'm still waiting for an insult from you, by the way." Ron cocked an eyebrow. This was the one conversation he never imagined himself having in his wildest dreams.

"I'm going to square with you. I've got better things to do with my time, Malfoy." Ron answered; impressed with the way he delivered that sentence. Malfoy sported a wry smile.

"Well." Malfoy said, looking back out across the view. "I don't know about you, but I do a lot of thinking, and I like to do my thinking here. So, I guess we're sharing." This was a side to Malfoy Ron had never seen before, but he was interested.

"Are you suggesting that we be…nice to each other?" Malfoy let out a muffled laugh.

"Nice? No, not nice." Ron rolled his eyes and prepared for an argument. _Once a bastard, always a bastard, I guess. _Ron thought, with a peculiar hint of disappointment. Malfoy could see Ron's expression, for some reason he felt the urge to apologise. _Apologise? To Weasel? No way!_ Malfoy thought. "Civil, I could live with." He said. Ron's head snapped towards him, surprise on his face. "O-only while we're here, mind you. Don't expect me to talk to you in school, or anything like that." He continued. Ron smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I can live without you." Ron retorted. He leaned back against the wall. _What the hell is going on here?! _He thought, looking out of the corner of his eye at Malfoy, who was sitting there as if it was as normal as anything.

* * *

Well, I love trying my hand at unusual stories; I guess I love making life difficult for myself. Anyways, tell me what you think, please. More soon. Thank you - AS


End file.
